Kraax-koorn-aka
Kraax-koorn-aka was a 24th century Tseetsk that was the chief of the Kraaxaa-Tseetsk on the planet Koorn. Biography In the year 2390, Kraax-koorn-aka led a war party that ambushed a group of Human slaves encamped in the Rift, in retaliation for the deaths the humans caused in their colonization of Koorn. A second group of human slaves led by Chu Edorlic, were bringing the Federation hostages to the location where his warriors slaughtered the last group of humans, who were waiting to hold them until the met with Iarni Koban's demands. Kraax-koorn-aka's hunters ambushed the slaves, killing all save Chu, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Counselor Deanna Troi. Seeing the three surrender he allowed them to be taken alive and brought to the tribe beneath the Rift. He held the aliens on trial, holding them responsible for the deaths of a number of his people. Chu using his pidgin knowledge of the Sree-Tseetsk dialect and the Kraaxaa-Tseetsk's ancient computer cube, the humans managed to convince the Kraaxa-Tseetsk that the humans on Koorn were enslaved by the Kraaxaa-Tseetsk's ancient enemies the Sree-Tseetsk and that the slaves had recently rebelled against their masters. Kraax-koorn-aka considered this information and decided to momentarily spare the humans. However it was not out of charity, the Tseetsk chieftain needed the humans help in repairing the ancient geo-thermal tap that kept the underground Tseetsk alive. Although many parts began to fail due to age, the Sree-Tseetsk brought many uniform parts that could be salvaged. As leverage he kept Deanna Troi as a hostage and had Chu and Picard guide his party to the abandoned encampment where the spare parts for a geo-thermal tap were kept. Chu and Picard however managed to escape and make it to a flyer. Kraax-Koorn-aka and his men were in pursuit and managed to reach the flyer. As leader, Kraax-Koorn-aka entered the vessel first but was met by several security officers from the Enterprise and was beamed up to the starship. On the Enterprise, Kraax-koorn-aka, demanded what had happened to his people. Picard now using a universal translator was able to talk to the chieftain and had the Tseetsk escorted in his ready room. There he watched the dialogue between Picard and Hweeksk of the Sree fleet. On Picard's cue he revealed his existence as the rightful planetary Tseetsk governor to the Sree-Tseetsk. His appearance and status as a male initially repulsed the Tseetsk official, denying that they were the same species. Drraagh however insisted that he was a Tseetsk and their victim. The Sree realized that the human slave reports of vicious creatures were actually the Kraaxa-Tseetsk and that humans were killing them on their orders. The horror of this revelation, coupled with the controversy of their relations with other species caused the Sree fleet to stand down and enter peace talks. Though he was distrustful of the Sree, Kraax-koorn-aka agreed to particpate in the talks. Weeks later he was seen standing beside Hweeksk, talking with Ambassador Struthio. ( ) Category:Tseetsk Category:Governors Category:Political leaders